It all started when you met him
by shihana no ki
Summary: Naruto is mysterious traveling and exploring the world of magic with his guardians. High school fic yaoi shonen ai Naru/Kiba Naru/hidan Naru/pein Shik/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Okay since I got impatient I decided to just use Naruto. This gonna be a sort of high school fic. As the usual disclaimer in my story I do not own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream flashback_

_Two hooded figures met in a dark alley. The first figure stood with a cane engraved with mysterious carvings resembling a gigantic fox. The figure had a hunched back and clawed hands. He moved his hand to reveal his face. It had wrinkles everywhere. Even with these old signs he looked ferocious. He had elongated fangs which stook out from anything. His eyes were blood red and staring at the other figure. "So kit you finally need my help. You do know my price right?" The other figure had just taken off his hood. He had beautiful blonde hair. He didn't look like his real age._

_The blonde figure nodded. "Yes kyuubi I will let you take over me if you promise me something." The figure named kyuubi nodded and said"Go on." The blonde one nodded and continued. "Well promise me that w-"_

_Flashback over_

I woke up with a start. _Damn I was so close to finishing those dreams._ I thought as I angrily got up and looked at the clock. 7:30. "O crap it's already that late." I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I got as quick as I could not caring I was running out naked. I glanced at the clock. _Crap 7:40 5 more minutes. _I quickly ran to my room and looked through the drawers. I picked out orange boxers with yellow fox prints on them. I got my black shirt and orange pants. I grabbed my orange jacket and almost forgot to brush my teeth. After I had put everything on I looked at the clock one last time. Damn one more minute. I thought as I slammed the door behind me and grabbed my school shoes. I saw the bus pass by me luckily it saw me and stopped on the side. Everyone was laughing except for Kiba who was telling me to go sit by him. I did and as soon as I sat down he started asking questions.

"Hey naruto what took you so long?" He asked while doing the homework we had over break. I looked at him and said "I overslept…. Again" I looked down at the last words. He looked up at his work and said it was fine.

"I fucking hate intersession work. Hey did you do yours?" I looked at him with fake astonishment. "Of course I did I'm surprised the number one jock didn't though." I said with sarcasm at the end. He gave me smirk he playfully punched my shoulder. "Shut up. Unlike you I had football practice." He said still smiling.

"Well I had cheerleading. I don't even know why they made ME captain this year. It ain't exactly easy." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. Kiba noticed and asked "Hey Naruto why are you even in cheerleading?" He asked as he tilted his head to look like a confused small child. I smirked "Sakura-Chan, Ino and Hinata thought it would be funny. Than they saw how apparently "good" I was and well you get the point don't you." I looked over to Kiba's face he looked like he was about to laugh. But before he could we had arrived at school.

"Crap I forgot to finish." I gave him a chuckle than I took the papers from him. "Here I'll do it for you just meet me near the track field after free period." He gave me a smile and ruffled my hair. "Thanks a lot Naruto!" After he left I went straight to the field for free period. After all the cheerleaders do need to practice. I noticed none of them were there yet so I decided to do Kiba's work. _If you rotate a point 90degrees on a graph the finished outcome is. Hmph easy (y,-x)._ As I finished the work the cheerleaders all started to come. I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and kurenai the supervisor. Kurenai looked at me and I smiled back at her and she spoke "good Naruto you're here I was looking for you. I have to tell you something in private." I looked at her and dropped my smile. I nodded and I followed her.

"Now Naruto being captain you know you have expectations right?" I nodded "Well one of them is to perform the halftime show for the homecoming game." I nodded and said "O great I'll tell everyone and we'll think of a routine." As I was about to run off she grabbed my shoulder and shook her head. "No Naruto you are required to do this on your own. My jaw dropped. _Is she serious she's gonna make a freshmen do the whole halftime show by himself._ I mentally screamed. "A-Are you serious I can't do that." She looked at me seriously and glared "Naruto you have to or else everyone is gonna be disappointed." She took out a CD from her pocket. "The song you are doing is called yuki muon madobe nite (English I think is snow moon by the window side.)"

I hesitantly grabbed it "now you and the whole cheerleading team are gonna perform but feel honored you get your own performance." She said as we started walking back. I looked at everyone and explained everyone wanted to help but I had to refuse. I sighed. I wonder what Kiba is doing now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Kiba.)

I hope Naruto finishes the work because if not Ms. Anko is gonna kill me. Kiba thought to himself as he was finished with their practice at free period.

Kiba went to the lockers to change and ran to meet Naruto. He arrived about 5 minutes later and saw that Naruto was still practicing. Hey how come nobody is with Naruto? I thought to myself.

Than I called him and he smiled. He grabbed his CD from the player and than his bag. He ran to my side.

"Hey Naruto what were you doing all by yourself?" Naruto looked down and smiled evilly. "Don't worry Kiba you'll find out soon enough." What does he have up his sleeve? I thought to myself.

"Well anyway can I have my homework back we kinda have that class next." I stuck out my hand and he looked through his bag and pulled it out. "Geez Kiba that was easy I finished before anyone even got here." We started to walk down to Ms. Anko's class we saw Shikamaru.

Naruto ran over and jumped on Shikamaru. I looked at him and glared. How dare he touch MY Naru- wait did I just think that about one of my best friends? I thought to myself mentally slapping myself for even thinking of Naruto _that _way. I shook my head and pulled Naruto off of Shikamaru.

"Oh come on Kiba just alittle more of shika come o- noooooo." Naruto pleaded as I pulled him off of Shikamaru. But when he let go we fell to the ground. We were in a very odd position from that. I started to push Naruto off when he jumped off me blushing. I gave a confused look but in mind I was thinking something a little more dirty.

"U-Um let's go to our seats." Naruto said stuttering, I nodded and we walked off followed by Shikamaru. We got to our table when Shikamaru decided to talk. "Hey Kiba I gotta talk to you about Naruto." I looked at him with slight worry on my face. "Could you try and not be so possessive over him I mean you aren't the only that is attracted to him. Sometimes you can be so troublesome." I blushed a little at what he was saying. "But Shika I don't think I like Naruto and what do you mean not the only one there's more than just you?"

"Are you dumb Kiba look at the way Pein and HIdan look at him I'm pretty sure if they wanted to they could take Naruto away and make him theirs." Shikamaru with a bit of frustration in his voice. I looked over to Naruto who was writing down the notes we were supposed to be doing. Okay I admit he's cute and all but I didn't know he was THAT cute. I thought to myself. I looked in to his blue and red- wait red Naruto doesn't have red eyes!? I mentally screamed.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong with your eye?" Naruto looked at me with confusion when he turned away I saw a hint of horror on his face.

----------------------------------------------------=================================

(Back to Naruto)

O crap Kiba saw it oh well just have to act like it's nothing. I mentally panicked to myself. I walked up to Miss. Anko and asked to use the restroom. She said yes and I pretty much sprinted out of the building.

Where is he I know he's here? Naruto thought to himself while searching for him.

"So water fox I see you sensed my presence or was it that eye of yours?" A man in a black robe with flames painted on it said. "Yea I noticed why are you here?" Simple to kill you!" He yelled as he charged at me with a sword covered in flames. Hmph so let's go Naruto said as he materialized a sword and charged as well only his was covered in water.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

(Kiba again)

Kiba looked out of the classroom bored as hell. Why is math so boring? Kiba thought. When he looked out the window he saw a blonde blur moving across the field with a sword covered in something blue. I motioned for shikamaru to look at his. He came and his eyes widened. "Kiba is that Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered. Miss. Anko unfortunately heard. "Yes Kiba Shikamaru you were looking at something?" They looked confused. Doesn't she see them? "Miss. ANko can you not see someone out the window fighting?" Kiba asked. She looked mad now. "No I don't and you can't skip out in my class by making up silly stories. Now back to work!" She yelled at us and walked back to our desk.

What the. I thought as I turned back and was surprised at what I saw.

TBC

Sorry guys hopefully this fic is better than the other one I had.

Kiba: What why am I the confused one isn't that usually Naruto.

Me: Quit your complaining before I make you Naruto's uke.

Kiba: *Shuts up after that*

Naruto: Thank you for reading it'll be continued.

Me: Shut up Naruto I will only continue it if I have at least 1 review. I prefer feedback no matter how mean. But I have a trip to go to so If I don't review when I get back no next chapter. Oh and I think I forgot to say that this is a competition between Kiba Hidan Pein and Shikamaru. But it will mostly be kiba and hidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as usual all Naruto, Bleach and all other Anime things aren't mine.

Naruto: geez about time you got off your fat ass and updated!!

Me: shut up I'm having trouble updating with my but hole computer.

Naruto:Big deal I don't even have one.

Me: Tch whatever Kiba bring us in.

Kiba: Woo I get too start this time.

* * *

(From where we left off with Kiba)

I was surprised to see what was outside. Naruto. I could've sworn he said he was going to the bathroom. I thought to myself still staring. Naruto seemed to be a little bit worried from what I saw on his face. Than out of no where a cloud of smoke blocked my sight from Naruto.

"Mr. Inuzuka is there something outside that you are more interested in than this lecture!?" Ms. Anko pretty much screamed in my ear.

_Yes._ "No sensei." I answered no matter how much I wanted to say it. "I was just wondering if I could go to the library for some books I need for another class." I lied.

She glared at me with a glare that could scare away even Gaara. "Fine I see how it is you can go to your library but make sure u bring the brat back." She spat at me with fake hatred but still hatred none the less. So I ran outside of the classroom and headed outside. To where Naruto would be.

(With Naruto)

I ran outside to meet with whoever was stupid enough to call a duel now. I looked around in the courtyard but no one was there. Than I felt a surge of energy come out of the sky. Than smoke came out of nowhere and I couldn't see. I panicked for a moment but collected myself quickly after.

"Come out there no use for you hiding away in your little smokescreen." I thought a few incantations and a huge gust of wind came and blew away all of the smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw a boy who seemed my age, if not a little older, hovering in midair with flames coming out of his feet. He had black raven colored hair and wore a Kimono loosely to show his pale chiseled chest.

"So you're the water guardian of this area?" He said in a monotone voice that seemed to be mocking me. He sneered after the comment. "So you want the first root or shall I make it?"

"You can go since your smokescreen was weak anyway." I taunted him with a light grin on my face. This seemed to make him a little mad and he started mumbling something probably a spell. He raised his hand and fireballs came out of his hand. I smiled._ This is gonna be fun._

(With Kiba)

I made it out of the double doors of the school to the court yard and than there was a huge explosion. The smoke from earlier was gone and now I could see Naruto. He seemed to be smiling and the worry was out from his face. There was another person though and he was floating! Floating in midair and flames coming out of his feet what the hell.

Naruto disappeared now though and than he reappeared in front of that kid. Than ice came out of his hand and headed straight to his heart. Than all of sudden the other boy disappeared and appeared a couple feet out of the ice's reach. He was getting nervous and was panting really hard.

"You're no match for me leave now before I decide to get serious." Naruto said in a serious voice. A sword appeared out of nowhere and into Naruto's hand. He was about to kill that boy.

"Wait Naruto stop!" I shouted and he turned to look to me. The other boy noticed Naruto look and shot spikes at Naruto. Naruto didn't react fast enough and the spikes had hit him in the left arm and left leg. Naruto dropped the sword and was kneeling down on the ground grabbing his arm. I ran over to him quickly and stood in the way of the boy. Naruto didn't move though he just glared at the boy.

"**HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou (1)" Naruto muttered. The kid was than hit in all directions by ice needles and than dematerialized into small flames. Naruto smiled a weak smile. "Apparently he was just a clone sent to test my strength and he actually damaged me pretty badly….. Damn." He spat at the last words.**

**"Naruto we have to go to the health room now before you bleed to death." He laughed at my comment than shikamaru and pein came out of the building.**

**"Naruto." Pein than glared at me and picked me up by my shirt. "What the hell did you do to him!?"**

**"Leave him alone Pein he didn't do it." Naruto said weakly. "Please read this out loud." He handed me the paper and it was written in very scribble hand writing. "All of you can you read it." Pein let go of me by now and decided to pick up Naruto……. bridal style.**

**"Okay you mutt show us the paper." Pein spat out at me I glared at him than at Naruto and let out a sigh. Pein pulled out his cell phone than dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. "Hidan yes I think you should know Naruto is hurt and we're in the courtyard. Please don't co-" **

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!?" Hidan came running through the double doors and came dashing towards us. I glared at him.**

**"Guys do you mind it's starting to really hurt." Naruto said from the background. Hidan looked at naruto confused than to Pein.**

**"Just read this." Shikamaru actually spoke. "On three…..one…….two…..three.**

"With the four elements light and dark surround us. Return us to where we need to be." We all said in surprised unison.

(Third point of view)

A bright light surrounded the five of them than a veil of darkness. Than with a slight crack they vanished into thin air.

(Kiba)

We were surrounded by darkness than all of a sudden a bright light came. The light was blinding but after a couple of seconds it disappeared and we were in front of Naruto's house. Wait what Naruto's house how'd we get here.

Naruto climbed off of Pein's back and walked to the door. He knocked a couple of times and I could hear shuffling on the other side.

"Who is it?" Naruto's dad I hoped said.

"Who do you think you baka- too san!?" Naruto shot back.

"Well now we don't have to yell….." He opened the door and looked at Naruto than to us than Naruto again. "Um who are these guys with all I know are Pein and Kiba." He pointed to Hidan and Shikamaru. "Anyway I'm guessing you're expecting me to heal you." Naruto nodded. "Fine get in the house you guys too." He looked at us. Pein carried Naruto in again bridal style and set him on the couch making sure that none of the wounds were touched. Naruto winced and Hidan looked pissed.

"Naruto I'm so glad you brought friends over from the school you teach at to meet me although I am curious to how you got these wounds." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Dad these are not friends from that school their friends from Konoha high." Naruto shot back quickly than winced in pain again. "I think it's about time you told them son." Naruto's dad said seriously.

"Told us what?" I questioned from beside Naruto.

Naruto looked at his dad with a pleading look than sighed. "Tell you that I'm…"

* * *

Me : That's a huge cliffhanger.

Naruto: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat you're an asshole.

Kiba: I agree and where's akamaru

Me: I forgot to write him in cut me some slack.

Naruto and Kiba: NO

Me: Sigh I guess I'll try update faster than last time. But I need at least two reviews this time I'm risking it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as usual all Naruto, Bleach and all other Anime things aren't mine.

Me: Wow I forgot wat naruto's technique in da last chapter. It's Haku's crystal ice mirrors if I remember correctly.

Kiba: dumbass.

Me: nande mo nai

Naruto: how come you snap at me and not at kiba?

Me: because Kiba isn't irritating

Naruto: What are you calling me irritating I'm irritating what a.

Me: (Writes a muzzle on Naruto) see irritating.

Kiba: well I'm honored by that anyway let's start.

Me: Hai.

Naruto: ahiohgoihdos

* * *

'The truth is guys that I'm actually the head of the water clan and # 2 assassin in the world." Naruto said in monotone. We all seemed to be stunned in shock until Hidan grabbed Naruto by his shirt and picked him up.

"What assassin!? How you can be so carefree and oblivious in school and sitill always be THAT dangerous!!!" Hidan screamed at Naruto. Naruto just let out a sigh and all of a sudden a mini tornado surrounded Naruto and force Hidan to let go. Naruto was floating now with the tornado gone.

"I reside in the world of wizards, knights and songstresses if you wish to learn more about me I'll start with my true form." A brught light than surrounded Naruto and when it disappeared Naruto looked…….. very……. Hot. Naruto was wearing a kimono that reached all the way down to his knees…… That's pretty much it. The kimono was line with blue orbs and held the design of the Japanese waves. "Kiba stop staring." Naruto said obviously frustrated.

Kiba blushed. "Sorry Naruto but shouldn't you where a little more.. I mean you're running around in just…. That." Pein pounded me on my head. "W-What the hell Pein you can't be serious I mean look at him."

"For your information Kiba the people of the water are very harmonious and we believe for our energy to flow. Just like our clothes we need to be able to move quickly and fluidly." Naruto said angrily.

"They are also the clan with Women leader Naruto was actually appointed hear for his natural beauty." Naruto's dad had said from the background. Naruto punched him in the face and he went flying. "Ara ara Naruto-chan so mean to his father."

"Consider that as thanks." Naruto said with his fist still in the spot where it hit his fathers face. "Kiba, Pein, Hidan and shikamaru I can trust you guys with this secret right?" Naruto turned serious all of a sudden. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Naruto brightened with a smile and titled his head. Kawaiiiiii. They all thought simultaneously. "Um I know it's a little early but I need you guys to begin training with me." Naruto said in a quiet tone. "Eto I um am required to have guardians of the elements by me so if you guys wouldn't mind…. Um touching these papers." He handed us each a paper which looked like old paper.

Kiba touched his and it crumbled into dust.

Shikamaru touched his and it teared in half.

Pein touched his and it crumpled.

Hidan touched his and it lit on fire.

"OOOOOO perfect I have one of each guardian it will be so much easier to teach you guys individually now." Naruto clapped his hands together and jumped for joy. His kimono riding up his legs a little while he did that. Kiba and Hidan got a bloody nose while Shikamaru looked away and blushed a little. Pein had the audacity to go over to Naruto and pull down his kimono a bit when he was done. "P-Pein you didn't have to do that." Naruto was blushing now and Pein hugged him to say he was sorry.

"Naru-chan shouldn't you turn back to normal now?" Pein said in a kind voice than a smile went across his face. Naruto blushed a little than nodded. The light covered him once more and he was back in his school uniform.

"Um you guys if we don't transport back to school I think we're gonn be in serious trouble." Naruto said wrapping up his wounds just in case. "Here I can transport us back with the rest of my chakra." We nodded. "Um ineed you guys to grab onto me for a second." The four boys smiled. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hips. SHikamaru put his arm around him. Hidan also his arm placed around. Pein stood there. "Pein don't you need to go back to school?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it." He waved his hand for them to start. "You guys can start though." Naruto nodded.

"With the will of the head of the water clan I order the light and darkness to do my bidding. Time and space separate. Space move me in no time." Naruto finished his incantation and Pein walked over to Naruto. He tilted Naruto's head up and kissed him right than and there.

In an instant the five were back at school. Pein and Naruto still kissing. Kiba and Hidan saw that and came after Pein but Pein seemed to have been to fast and slipped away. Naruto was standing where Pein had left him looking down now.

"T-That was my first kiss. " Naruto was shaking with anger now. "I'm gonna get aniki for that."

Than Naruto, Kiba nad Shikamru both paled in realization. "We just skipped Anko's class." They ran back as fast as they could to her class hoping they made it. Than the bell rang for recess. They were frozen in disappointment right outside of her class. They slowly crept through the open door . Anko grabbed Kiba and Naruto by their shoulder and Shikamaru was pinned between her breasts.

"So you three think skipping my class is funny huh!?" Anko threw them out of the window with surprising strength than screamed so the entire school could hear.

"YOU THREE ARE DEAD MEAT TOMMORROW"

To be continued~

Me:If this was an anime you would probably see the birds coming out of the tree when anko yelled at them so imagine that.

Kiba and Naruto: HELP US WE'RE STILLL FALLING!!!!!!

Me: Oh yea I forgot about you guys hear (writes them hitting the ground) imagine like in an anime that their chibi souls are coming out of their mouth.

Shikamaru: see what happens when the two dumbest kids in class skip.

Kiba: what about you you skipped too.

Anko: deal with it you brat before I find another window.

Naruto:……. (quiet.)


End file.
